starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
RZ-1 A-Wing Interceptor
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = RZ-1 A-Wing Interceptor | klasse = Starfighter, Interceptor | ontwerp = | fabrikant = Incom Corporation Alliance Underground Engineering | prijs = 175.000 Credits | lengte = 9,60 meter | snelheid = 1300 km/h (120 MGLT) | versnelling = 5100 G | hyperdrive = Klasse 1.0 | bemanning = 1 | passagiers = 0 | vrachtcapaciteit = 40 kg | affiliatie = Rebel Alliance | era = }} De RZ-1 A-Wing Interceptor was één van de starfighters die werd gebruikt door de Rebel Alliance tijdens de Galactic Civil War. De A-Wing was de snelste starfighter die toen in gebruik was. Ontwikkeling De A-wing Interceptor werd ontwikkeld voor Incom Corporation naar voorbeeld van de R-22 Spearhead die door Kuat Drive Yards werd ontwikkeld als een vervanger voor de Delta-7 Aethersprite-class Light Interceptor. De originele productielijn werd verkocht aan Tammuz-an, nadat het Galactic Empire had geweigerd om de lijn te bouwen. Rebellencellen kregen een aantal R-22s te pakken en begonnen hen aan te passen, zodat hun snelheid en versnelling werd aangepast aan die van de TIE Interceptor. Voor de Battle of Yavin werd de A-wings vooral gebruikt door de Phoenix Rebel Cell onder leiding van Jun Sato. Profiel De grootste troef van de A-Wing was zijn snelheid gebracht door twee Novaldex J-77 ‘Event Horizon’ motoren. De A-Wing was een compacte starfighter en bovendien enorm wendbaar. Voor sommige piloten zelfs té wendbaar en de minste beweging kon de A-Wing een bruuske beweging doen maken. Daarom dat enkel getrainde A-Wing Pilots de starfighters bestuurden. Om de opvallende snelheid te bekomen liet Walex Blissex alles achterwege wat kon. Zo was de A-Wing zwak beschermd qua beplating en had het een kleine Shield Generator. De cockpit was vrij makkelijk zichtbaar en stond open voor vijandelijk vuur. Er was ook geen plaats voor een Astromech Droid. De A-Wing bezat wel een snelle Hyperdrive klasse 1.0. thumb|left|250px|RZ-1 A-Wing De bewapening van de A-Wing was niet echt sterk te noemen. Twee Laser Cannons langs de flanken en een Concussion-Missile Launcher. De lasers zorgden wel regelmatig voor een verrassing doordat ze 120° konden draaien. Terwijl de A-Wing gewoon rechtdoor bleef vliegen kon hij in bepaalde instanties dus achterwaarts vuren. De voorkant van de A-Wing was voorzien van een soort ‘ram’ waarmee de piloot in noodsituaties een vijandelijk schip kon vernietigen. De A-Wing bezat ook sterke Sensors en stoorzenders waardoor starfighters of wapeninstallaties konden ontdekt worden. Deze zenders stoorden ook de sensors van andere schepen en zelfs die van grote Capital Ships, hetzij minder effectief. Alle interne boordmechanismen werden geregeld door een Microaxial LpL Computer Unit. Een probleem was dat de technologie van de A-Wing allemaal erg precies was en dat deze allemaal op de toppen van de tenen moest functioneren. Dit had tot gevolg dat vele A-Wings vaak moesten worden gerepareerd en dat zelden een grote groep A-Wings samen kon worden ingezet. Missies De A-Wing fighter was oorspronkelijk bedoeld om escorte te verzorgen voor grotere schepen in de vloot van de Rebel Alliance. Maar de starfighter bleek ook voor andere opdrachten geschikt te zijn zoals snelle aanvallen, precisieaanvallen op Capital Ships, patrouilles, verkenning en informatie verzamelen. Tijdens de Battle of Endor was er slechts een handvol A-Wings echt operationeel. Zelfs de snelle TIE Interceptor kon de A-Wing niet inhalen. De A-Wings vormden Green Group, aangevoerd door Arvel Crynyd. Het was verrassend dat één enkele A-Wing slaagde om de gigantische Executor te vernietigen. Arvel Crynyd vloog met zijn beschadigde starfighter recht in de brug van de Executor die vervolgens neer tuimelde op de Death Star II. thumb|right|250px|Blauwe A-Wings RZ-1T Trainer De RZ-1T Trainer was een trainingsmodel waarin twee personen konden plaatsnemen, een piloot en een instructeur. Ezra Bridger en Kanan Jarrus gebruikten zo'n model om naar Atollon te reizen toen Maul de Ghost had gekaapt. RZ-2 A-Wing De RZ-2 A-Wing was de opvolger van de RZ-1 en werd gebruikt door de New Republic en de Resistance. Voor meer informatie, zie RZ-2 A-Wing. Specificaties Wapens * 2 Borstel RG9 Laser Cannons * 2 Dymek HM-6 Concussion Missile Launchers (6 tot 12 raketten) Motoren * 2 Novaldex J-77 ‘Event Horizon’ motoren * 1 Incom GBk-785 Hyperdrive Anderen *Sirplex Z-9 Shield Generator *Microaxial LpL Computer Unit Bekende A-Wing Pilots *Arvel Crynyd: Green Leader *Tycho Celchu: Green 4 *Flight Commander Jake Farrell *Hera Syndulla Achter de schermen *Ralph McQuarrie tekende eerste blauwe A-Wings maar omwille van het bluescreen moest deze kleur gewijzigd worden. *De A-Wing werd één van de zeldzaamste items in de Vintage Kenner reeks aangezien de starfighter pas helemaal op het laatste in een Star Wars: Droids doos werd uitgebracht. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Star Wars: Rebels - Seizoen 2 - 3 Bron *Encyclopedia of Starfighters and other Vehicles *A-Wing in de Databank *The Last Jedi: Incredible Cross-Sections *Star Wars Sourcebook *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles & Vessels *Star Wars Chronicles *Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections *Complete Cross-Sections *Starships of the Galaxy (2007) category:Starfighters category:Incom Corporation category:Alliance Fleet